The Dark Blood
by Claudia Quintin
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah makhluk Bloodaine [sejenis vampire] yang tinggal di dimensi manusia karena mereka seorang Anomali! Kyuhyun yang candu akan darah manusia, Sungmin yang anti dengan darah manusia membuat mereka harus diasingkan ke dimensi manusia atas perintah kakak Kyuhyun agar kerahasiaan kaum mereka terjaga! Bagaimana hari-hari mereka? Kyumin GS (Genderswitch) /remake.


**The Dark Blood**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Ahra**

**Kim Jungmo, etc.**

**Romance,Mystery,Fantasy,Hurt,Adventure!**

**Rate : M (Bukan berarti Nc,tetapi dikarenakan bahasa terlalu berat(?)**

**Warning : GS! Remake! Typo(s)**

**Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah makhluk Bloodaine [sejenis vampire] yang melanggar peraturan udang-undang Dewan yang mengharuskan mereka hanya boleh meminum darah seorang manusia sekali seminggu agar kerahasian kaum mereka tetap terjaga. Namun, Kyuhyun melanggarnya, ia meminum darah manusia setiap hari agar sihirnya bertambah hebat! Tetapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, gadis ini sama sekali tidak mau meminum darah dikarenakan ia merasakan jijik! Ia hanya memperoleh tenaga dari sinar matahari. Kerana mereka berdua melanggar peraturan para Dewan, mereka dinamakan ANOMALI! Mereka diasingkan ke dimensi manusia! Bagaimana perjalanan mereka? **

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik Ashara! Saya hanya me Remakenya menjadi sebuah fanfic! Semua cast yang berada disini milik tuhan sepenuhnya! Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menjadi cast di fanfic saya.**

**Two More Freak People**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's pov.**

Tidak semua orang menyukai club malam.

Aku salah satunya. Aku sudah berada di Baunty Night Club kurang lebih sejam dan tetap tidak menemukan sisi menariknya. Pencahayaannya yang remang-remang membuat kepalaku pusing -maaf-maaf saja, aku sudah tidak butuh pusing tambahan. Sampah yang entah kenapa berani-beraninya disebut _wiksi_ di club ini, yang memenuhi sloki-sloki kecil didepanku, membuat lidahku terasa aneh. Belum lagi ingar bingar musiknya yang tidak jelas, yang kedengarannya mirip dengan lolongan seseorang yang dimutilasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah , kau mau kemana ?" seseorang mencekal lenganku ketika aku bangkit berdiri. Aku menoleh kesamping dan melotot kepada seorang gadis berumur awal dua puluhan atau akhir belasan, yang memakai gaun putih model ber_glitter_. "Jangan pergi dulu. Masih ada sisa waktu selama sejam yang belum kau lewati"

"Tidak, Ming. Aku mau kembali ke gudang. Jangan berharap aku mau menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga disini" aku bergidik jijik seraya menatap keseluruhan club. "Apakah satu jam tidak cukup bagimu untuk membuktikan bahwa pengendalian diriku sudah membaik?"

"T-I-D-A-K" Sungmin menjawab menyebalkan seraya menyibak poni coklat yang sedikit kepanjangan. Belum pernah aku melihat Bloodaine lain yang lebih tidak kreatif dan lebih tidak rasional dibanding Sungmin dalam memilih perwujudannya. Dia benar-benar mirip salah satu penyanyi rock paling mencolok di Korea. Dari postur tubuh,wajah, sampi gaya rambutnya adalah duplikat dari si penyanyi _pop/rock_. Hanya ada sedikit modifikasi di tekstur rambut.

Ingatkan aku untuk menyuruhnya merubah sosoknya sedikit, jika kami masih berteman setelah apa yang Sungmin perbuat hari ini : menyeretku ke _club_ malam, memaksaku untuk mabuk, dan tidak membiarkanku pergi sebelum dua jam berlalu untuk mengukur pengendalian diriku.

"Harus dua jam. Tingkat kesulitan latihan harus ditingkatkan. Kemarin kita sudah sukses melewatkan satu setengah jam di toserba yang ramai. Jadi kenapa harus ada pengecualian untuk dua jam di club malam ?"

"Kerana ini membuatku muak!" aku praktis melemparkan tanganku kesamping, mempertegas maksudku kepada Sungmin. "Jika kau ingin aku menghabiskan dua jam di tempat penuh manusia, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke bioskop atau taman hiburan sekalian?" aku menjaga suaraku tetap rendah agar tidak didengar oleh si bartender yang sibuk membuat segelas Singapore Sling. Namun seharusnya aku tidak khawatir tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh orang lain dari jarak dua meter di tempat berisik ini.

"Tidak, tidak" Sungmin menggoyangkan telunjuknya didepan hidungku sambil berbicara, seakan aku adalah anak kecil nakal yang tidak bisa diberitah bukannya Bloodaine tangguh yang sudah membunuh ratusan manusia dan memenangkan puluhan pertarungan bengis. "Kita tidak hanya mencoba menguji pengendalian dirimu. Kita juga berusaha menemukan cara untuk melenyapkan sakaw-darahmu"

Sakaw-darah adalah istilah yang dipakai oleh Sungmin untuk mengambarkan kecanduan darahku. Istilah itu bodoh namun mampuni. Jika kecanduanku tidak terputuskan, maka aku tidak ada bedanya dengan pecandu heroin yang putus obat : Menggigil, merasa sakit tak tertahankan diseluruh badan, dan menderita pening yang membuat dunia seakan berputar.

"Dengan apa ? Dengan menyuruhku minum Bersloki-sloki wiksi?" Sinisku. "Minuman sialan itu hanya membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing, Ming".

"Itulah poinnya, Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin bersikeras. "Jika kita tidak bisa meringankan pusingmu, kita harus bisa melipatgandakannya. Jika kau sudah benar-benar pusing, maka rasanya akan sama saja dengan tidak pusing".

"Logika dari mana pula itu?" aku nyaris mengerang mendengar perkataan tidak berlogika Sungmin. Apa salahku sampai-sampai aku harus ditemani oleh si sint*ng Sungmin sampai sekitar...uh... bertahun-tahun kedepan ? Tapi aku tahu bahwa terlibatnya diriku dengan Sungmin bukanlah karena kesalahan atau kesialanku sendiri. Sungmin menemaniku semata karena permintaan _Nuna_-ku Ahra. Menurutnya, kami akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aku butuh Sungmin untuk mengajariku cara mengendalikan kecanduan darahku, dan Sungmin juga membutuhkanku untuk melindunginya dari para Bloodaine lemah sepertinya. Simbosis mutualisme. Itulah istilah Ahra Nuna untuk menghubungkanku dengan Sungmin.

Tapi menurutku, meskipun secara teori hubungan kami adalah simbiosis mutualisme, prakteknya lebih menyerupai parasitisme terselubung. Kerugian moral yangku alami kerena menghabiskan sedemikian banyak waktu bersama Sungmin lebih tinggi dibandingkan keutungan yang kuperoleh terkait meningkatnya pengendalian diriku terhadap darah manusia. Namun, sekalipun tidak suka, lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa bersama Sungmin. Dia mau memahamiku sebagai Anomali, dan aku juga -sedikit banyak - mampu memahaminya yang juga Anomali.

Anomali adalah istilah yang digunakan bagi Bloodaine yang berbeda dari kebanyakan dalam hal kesukaan pada darah. Sementara Bloodaine adalah..._well_... aku tak tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan seperti apa kami. Mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti Vampire, Drakula, atau makhluk apa pun yang diceritakan suka menghisap darah dalam dongeng konyol manusia. Semua dongeng dan mitos konyol manusia tidak ada yang benar. Bukan Vampire atau _incubus_ yang berkeliaran membunuhi manusia di tempat gelap, melainkan 'Bloodaine'.

Sama seperti Vampire, kami Bloodaine butuh darah manusia untuk menjadi kuat. Selain itu, semakin banyak darah manusia yang kami minum, maka semakin hebat kemampuan sihir kami. Namun kami tidak meminum darah manusia seperti manusia yang rutin memakan nasi atau gandum-tiga hari sekali. Seorang Bloodaine cukup meminum darah manusia seminggu sekali, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Hal itu bahkan diatur dalam undang-undang Dewan, agar kerahasiaan keberadaan kami tetap terjaga. Kami memang bisa bertahan dengan menyerap cahaya matahari-ini elemen yang berlawanan dengan semua legenda vampire konyol itu-namun hal itu tidak pernah cukup, cahaya matahari membuat kami tetap hidup, namun tidak pernah membuat kami kuat.

Sebagai Anomali, aku memiliki kelainan dibanding Bloodaine lain dalam bentuk selera berlebihan terhadap darah. Aku melanggar aturan Dewan yang menganjurkan agar kami meminum darah seminggu sekali agar kerahasiaan keberadaan kami tetap terjaga. Itu sama sekali tidak cukup untukku. Aku selalu menginginkan lebih. Jadilah aku bolak-balik dimensi manusia sekali sehari untuk membunuhnya setidaknya satu manusia setiap kalinya. Tindakan kelewatanku awalnya ditolenransi-para Dewan menutup mata sementara karena aku adalah adik Cho Ahra Sung Chares yang menduduki posisi tinggi diantara Dewan Bloodaine. Namun lama-lama mereka gerah juga dan merencanakan membunuhku demi kerahasiaan kaum. Aku mengetahui hal ini dari Ahra Nuna dua minggu yang lalu...

"Kyuhyun-ah kau harus pergi" perintah Ahra Nuna padaku waktu itu.

Aku ingat aku sedang meringkuk disel yang dibuat Khusus oleh Ahra Nuna untukku, menggil karena kecanduan darahku yang tidak terpuaskan. Ahra mengurungku di sel agar aku tidak bisa berkeliaran didunia manusia dan membunuhi penghuninya untuk memuaskan kecanduanku.

"Wae?" tanyaku, masih menggigil dan sulit memfokuskan orientasi. Wajah Ahra Nuna hanya tampak seperti bayangan samar dimataku-gadis bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan rambut merah bergelombang sepanjang pinggul. Kulitnya yang pucat telihat kontras dengan warna mata biru cerahnya. Garis wajah sendiri tampak rapuh sekaligus keras disaat bersamaan.

Kurasa, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manusia, Ahra Nuna pasti sangat cantik sekali. Wujud fisik kami aslinya serupa manusia biasa, hanya saja tinggi yang sedikit lebih menjulang dibanding manusia normal dan kulit yang pucat serta sedikit transparan. Namun wujud tersebut bisa disesuaikan dengan semua keinginan kami, apapun itu. Wujud manusia-yang sudah dipercantik atau dipertampan dengan semedikian rupa tentunya adalah wujud favorite para Bloodaine, termasuk aku, karena memudahkan kami untuk membaur bersama para manusia ketika membutuhkan darah mereka. Wujud cantik atau tampan sudah terjamin mampu memikat mangsa kami dengan mudah - manusia adalah makhluk yang silau oleh keindahan fisik. Oleh karena itu, jarang ada Bloodaine yang memakai wujud aslinya dan lebih memilih memakai wujud manusia tampan atau cantik.

Selain perbedaan kecil itu, hal yang membuat kami berbeda dari manusia adalah kami lebih tahan banting Bloodaine lebih susah untuk mati apabila dilukai. Warna darah kami juga sedikit lebih gelap, meskipun hal itu hanya akan dapat ditangkap oleh mata yang sudah ahli.

"Karena para Dewan sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan pembersihan. Kau dan para Bloodaine lain yang mengancam kerahasiaan kaum akan dihabisi seminggu dari sekarang" Ahra Nuna menjawab datar.

"Namun aku sudah _berhenti_ meminum darah manusia" sergahku. "Kau sudah mengurungku disini selama seminggu ? Dua minggu ? aku tidak pernah meminum setitik darahpun selama itu. Memangnya apa salahku ?"

"Kesalahan masa lalu" balas Ahra enteng. "Tidak ada toleransi. Lagi, kau seperti tidak mengenal Bloodaine saja. Kapan ada Bloodaine yang menolak kesempatan berkelahi dan menghabisi sesama ? Yang lemah harus dibantai, begitu pula yang terlalu kuat"

Aku langsung tahu bahwa aku masuk dalam daftar 'yang terlalu kuat' itu. Seringnya meminum darah manusia membuat sihirku semakin mantap dan kuat, sehingga tidak heran para Bloodaine lain mencari kesempatan untuk menghabisiku sebelum aku menghabisi mereka. Berkelahi dan membunuh adalah sesuatu yang menjadi naluri dasar kami.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku keluar, Ahra Nuna. Aku akan menghabisi mereka".

"Jika kau tidak bisa habis duluan" Ahra Nuna mengatakan kaliamat itu dengan nada merendahkan. "Sehebat apa pun kau, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tetap _sendirian_. Para Dewan dan Assasin terbaik mereka akan mencincangmu dengan mudah. Pergilah Kyuhyun-ah. Itulah salah-satu peluang yang tersisa bagimu. Aku akan menutupi perial kaburnya dirimu. Akanku katakan kau sudah mati karena terlalu lama tidak meminum darah apa pun bisa dikarang jika sudah menyangkut Anomali."

"Tapi kemana, Ahra Nuna? Tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa bagiku. Gelombang energiku sudah terlalu familiar bagi semua Bloodaine di Bloodarchane. Terlebih lagi aku tidak bisa menekannya. Kabur kemanapun, cepat atau lambat aku pasti ketahuan" aku mencoba memberi Ahra Nuna pengertian.

Sebuah senyuman tipis kemenangan tersungging diwajah Ahra Nuna. "Aku sudah memikirkannya soal itu. Kau tidak mungkin tetap tinggal di Bloodacrhane gelombang energimu terlalu mecolok. Namun tidak begitu halnya jika kau berada di dimendi manusia gelombang energimu akan tersamarkan dengan sempurna diantara para manusia itu. Bertahanlah selama sebulan, Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya sebulan. Berikan aku waktu untuk meyakinkan para Dewan bahwa kau sudah mati. Lagipula, mungkin bagus juga. Puasa selama itu akan meningkatkan kemampuan pengendalian dirimu- bagaimanapun setelah itu kau harus terbiasa meminum darah dalam frekuensi normal agar tidak memancing kecurigaan".

"Ahra Nuna, masa kau tidak melihat betapa konyolnya rencanamu? Jika aku dibiarkan seorang diri disana, tampa kau atau Jungmo yang mengawasi, maka aku akan mengahabisi semua manusia di Korea,Jepang,Cina, dimanapun itu. Aku akan berpesta pora tampa bisa mengendalikan diri, dan semua Dewan dan Assasin akan mencariku. Idemu akan menjadi vonis mati bagiku".

Ahra Nuna memotar bola matanya malas. "Oh Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu kau lebih baik dari itu. Kau bisa melakukannya. Hanya sebulan tampa darah... apa susahnya ? aku pernah tidak meminum darah selama dua bulan penuh dan tetap baik-baik saja"

"Itu_ kau_, bukan _aku_" sergahku cepat dan ketus. "Aku Anomali, Ahra Nuna. Jika seleraku terhadap darah normal-normal saja, maka aku tidak akan perlu dikurung disini dan kau juga tak usah mengelabui Dewan"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menormalkan seleramu" renung Ahra Nuna. "Ya benar. Kau harus berlatih untuk mengendalikan diri... 'Dia' pasti bisa membantu"

Setelah bergumam sendiri seperti itu, Ahra Nuna lantas pergi meninggalkanku diiringi tatapanku yang bertanya-tanya. Setengah jam kemudian, dia kembali bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dengan sikap kikuk yang tampak bingung menatapku.

"Ini Lee Sungmin Le Louilee kau sudah tahu siapa dia, meski tidak secara personal. Dia juga Anomali, sama sepertimu. Tapi Sungmin membenci darah, bukan mencadundunnya Sungmin tidak pernah meminum setetes darah manusiapun seumur hidupnya. Dia pasti bisa mengajarimu cara megendalikan diri terhadap kecanduanmu"

"Ahra... A-aku tak bisa..." Gadis itu menatap kakakku dengan mimik ketakutan. Matanya menatapku sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap Ahra Nuna. "Aku...-

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Sungmin-ah" Ahra Nuna mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Tenang saja. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakitimu. Adikku tidak pernah tertarik dengan Bloodaine lemah-dia hanya menyerang yang kuat. Kau akan bersikap manis dan lembut kepada Sungmin, bukan?" Ahra Nuna menatapku dengan senyuman manis yang entah mengapa terkesan memaksa di detik yang sama.

"..." Aku dan Gadis itu sama-sama tidak menemukan suara kami, terlalu kaget untuk berkomentar.

"Diam berarti ya. Kalau begitu, begitu kedua rembulan bertemu, aku akan mengurus pembukaan gerbang antar dimensi dan mengirim kalian ke dimensi manusia. Bertemanlah dengan baik. Buatlah simbiosis mutualisme. Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan melindungimu. Dan Kyuhyun, menurutlah pada Sungmin. Dia akan mengajarimu pengendalian diri. Pergilah dan jangan pernah kebali ke Bloodarchane. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian jika sempat. Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat bagi kalian disini..."

Sadar bahwa Ahra Nuna benar, aku lantar menuruti anjurannya untuk meninggalkan Bloodarchane. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Aku toh tidak mungkin terus menerus berlindung di belakang punggung Ahra Nuna. Aku harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan menanggung konsekuensi perbatanku. Jadi, diiringin sebuah pelukan singkat dan lambaian perpisahan Ahra Nuna, aku dan Sungmin pergi ke dimensi manusia. Untuk selamanya.

..

"HA! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa!" suara lengkingan Sungmin membuayarkan memori masa laluku. "Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi,Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kata 'sepuluh menit'dengan sukses mengembalikan orientasiku ke masa kini, melupakan semua kenangan akan perpisahan dan kepergian darudatku dari Bloodarchane. "Oh ya? Syukurlah. Aku senang bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini".

"sebenarnya tidak separah itu" Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju. "tempat ini lumayan asyik" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya dengan berirama ke meja kayu bar.

"bagimu"Sinisku. "Dimana-mana, tempat berkelas hanya disukai oleh orang yang sama tidak berkelasnya".

Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan komentar sarkatisku dan meneruskan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sesui irama musik sampah yang diputar. Aku sedikit iri kepada Sungmin, diakui atau tidak. Bukan, bukan berarti aku iri pada betapa lemahnya dia. Namun aku ingin bisa membaur di dimensi ini seperti Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan sensasi terbakar sebagaimana yang kualami tiap berdekatan dengan manusia. Sungmin tidak pernah menggigil tiap malam karena sakaw-darah. Sungmin tidak pernah menemukan kesulitan mengendalikan diri tiap berada di keramaian. Sungmin bisa membaur dengan baik disini, tidak sepertiku.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau mau-mau meninggalkan Bloodacrhane. Padahal kau baik-baik saja disana" gumamku pada Sungmin. Selama ini aku jarang berbicara padanya lebih sering Sungmin yang berbicara padaku. Namun aku merasa wajib memuaskan rasa penasaranku, selain untuk menemukan topik menarik yang bisa dibahas selama menunggu sepulu menit berlalu.

Sungmin menatapku kaget. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu,Kyuhyun-ah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sekedar penasaran biasa,kurasa. Jika masalahnya terletak pada ancaman Bloodaine lain sudah menjadi sifat dasar kaum kita untuk saling menyerang dan membunuh satu sama lain kurasa alasan itu terbilang tidak revelan. Bagaimanapun, kau cukup dekat dengan Ahra Nuna dan tunangannya, Jungmo. Mereka tangguh. Mereka pasti bisa melindungimu"

"Mungkin sama denganmu" Sungmin menghela nafas, menyilangkan kakinya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi merepotkan Ahra. Aku tak ingin menjadi pihak yang selalu dilindungi itu menyebalkan dan menimbulkan perasaan bersalah yang tidak sedikit. Selain itu, siapa bilang aku baik-baik saja di Bloodarchane ? Aku juga Anomali, Kyuhyun-ah. Para Bloodaine membenci Anomali. Pilihan untukku adalah menunggu untuk di bunuh di Bloodacrhane atau kabur ke dimensi manusia"

"Tapi kau tidak membahayakan kerahasiaan kaum" sergaku. "Kau tidak pernah membunuh satu manusia pun untuk menghisap darah mereka. Mereka tak punya alasan untuk menyakitimu".

"Anomali tetap Anomali. Yang berbeda harus dilenyapkan" Jawab Sungmin tegas. "Apalagi aku terlalu lemah untuk ukuran Bloodaine. Tidak pernah meminum darah dan hidup dari sinar matahari membuatku tidak memiliki sihir yang berguna. Kelemahan adalah penganggu, sebuah cacat. Kaum membenci sesama yang terlalu kuat, sebagaimana mereka membenci sesamanya yang terlalu lemah"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin. Yang terlalu kuat, yang terlalu lemah. Aku dan Sungmin. Dua Anomali. Dua tambahan orang aneh didunia ini. Orang-orang aneh yang berbeda, harus dilenyapkan.

"Sudah dua jam berlalu. Kau ingin pulang sekarang atau tetap berada disini?" Sungmin menatap jam meja yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Pulang" kataku tampa ragu, segera bangkit dari kursi tinggi dan berjalan cepat kepintu keluar. Kali ini Sungmin tidak mencegahku. Dia mengekor dibelakangku, setengah berlari mengimbangi langkah-lengkah lebarku. Ketika menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berdansa di _floor_, sentakan aneh yang familiar bagiku terasa di ulu hatiku, diiringi rasa panas membakar yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Penciumannya adalah bau darah manusia-manusia disekelilingku. Tadi di bar aku tidak terlalu merasakan efeknya, karena bar relatif sepi dan jauh dari kerumunan manusia. Namun sekarang...

Meskipun aku masih bisa mencium campuran bau keringat dan bau parfume yang mereka pakai, bau darah mereka entah kenapa tetap mendominasi, menjadi satu-satunya bau yang terasa signifikasi bagiku. Perlahan, tampa bisaku cegah, badanku mulai menggigil pelan tidak karuan. Ada untungnya juga Sungmin membawaku kesini kondisiku sekarang pasti tampak aneh di tempat lain, namun tidak di club ini, dimana orang sakaw wajar adanya.

"Hey, Kau kenapa ?" seoarang wanita mungil berambut merah ikal menepuk bahuku dengan sikap perhatian sekaligus menggoda. "Putus obat? Mau ekstasiku? Gratis untukmu, tampan" wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Bau darahnya menyergap hidungku, membuat orientasiku menjadi kacau. Ini akan menjadi mudah. Satu senyuman, satu kalimat manis, dan satu tarikkan ketempat gelap. Setelah itu aku bisa membunuhnya...meminum darahnya. Tapi tidak aku.. aku..

"Aku.."

"Jangan malu-malu" wanita itu menggamit lenganku. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dibalik kulit tipisnya. Aku bisa mencium bau darahnya di balik parfume beraroma menggoda yang dikenakannya. "Aku sendirian malam ini dan-

"Dan dia tidak" Ujar Sungmin cepat sebari melepaskan lenganku dari cengkraman si wanita penggoda tersebut. "Dia bersamaku hari ini. Dan kau Ahjumma jalang! Silahkan mencari pria lain untuk digoda"

Wanita itu mengancungkan jari tengahnya kepada Sungmin, namun Sungmin tidak mengubrisinya dan setengah mendorongku ke keluar dari club. Ketika sudah jauh dari bau darah yang menggodaku, barulah fikiranku bisa kembali jernih.

"Gomawo" gumamku setengah malu kepada Sungmin. "Aku nyaris lepas kontrol lagi"

"Bukan masalah" Sungmin tersenyum kepadaku. "Aku akan mencoba menghentikanmu sebisaku. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Ahra untuk melakukannya".

"Tapi ini agak memalukan. Darah manusia... Sumber kekuatan sekaligus sumber kelemahanku. Entah bagaimana cara melenyapkan kecanduan sialan ini"

"Jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa kau buang atau kau singkirkan, maka pilihan terakhir adalah menerima dan berdamaian dengannya. Kau pernah dengar hal itu?" Sungmin mendongak menatapku. Mata coklatnya memancarkan sorot polos dan tulus seperti biasa. "Penolakanmu... Penyangkalanmu... semuanya hanya akan membuatnya bertambah berat".

Aku tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sungmin. Sifat haus darahku. Meskipun dia tidak menyebutnya terang-terangan, namun aku tahu kesanalah arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jika aku tidak menolak dan menyangkal, maka aku akan membunuh seluruh manusia yang kulihat"

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Ada perbedaan nyata antara menerima dan menahan serta menolak dan menahannya. Lebih susah fokus pada dua hal negatif sekaligus, Kyuhyun-ah. Sama seperti mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan gajah. Jika aku tidak memintamu untuk memikirkannya, maka terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Tanpa bisa kau cegah, kau akan memikirkan gajah. Hal serupa berlaku untuk penyangkal sifat haus darahmu"

Aku tercengang menatap Sungmin. Baru kali ini dia bicara seserius itu kepadaku Sungmin yang biasanya adalah sosok gadis konyol yang sering melakukan perbuatan bodoh. terkadang ia luar biasa kikuk, dan terkadang pula terlalu percaya diri. Namun serius tak termasuk dalam daftar tabiat khasnya.

Aku berusaha untuk mecari bantahan untuk khotbah Sungmin, namun sama sekali tak menemukannya. Mungkin Sungmin benar. Mungkin aku harus mencoba lebih menerima diriku sendiri...

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, kami sampai di gudang tua di daerah Seoul terpencil yang menjadi tempat tinggalku dan Sungmin selama dua minggu terakhir. Gudang itu sudah sedemikian bobrok sehingga tidak lagi digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan logistik bagi pekerja di pabrik pemintalan benang. Gudang itu sebenarnya merupakan terlantar tak berpenghuni. Tempat menjijikkan itu masih disebut sebagai 'gudang' hanya karena kebiasaan saja fungsinya sebenarnya sudah tak memadai untuk itu. Kaca jendela dan atapnya dipenuhi lubang besar yang menjadi celah masuknya angin dingin membekukan dan teriknya sinar matahari.

Di dalamnya, di area tak terkena cahaya, bertebaran genangan air berbau busuk yang di penuhi katak betung gemuk. Temboknya sudah penuh retakkan dan tampaknya bisa roboh dengan satu dorongan. Bukan tempat yang menarik untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Namun aku dan Sungmin sudah sepakat akan terus tinggal disana sampai kecanduanku membaik aku ingin menghindari manusia sesebisa mungkin, kecuali saat latihan pengendalian diriku. Dan gudang itu sempurna untuk bersembunyi tak ada yang berminat mendekatinya selain kami.

Setidak sebelum-sebelumnya. Hari ini, asumsi itu terbukti salah.

Tepat didepan gudang, dalam radius seratus meter dari aku dan Sungmin, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berwajah serius yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Pakaian itu senada dengan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek acak. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan. Segala sesuatu dalam penampilannya membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam dongeng manusia yang suka dibaca oleh Sungmin dan ditertawakan olehku.

Hanya sekali lihat, aku langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Bloodaine. Ketampanannya terlalu berlebihan, terlalu tak bercacat. Manusia tak bisa sesempurna itu. Hanya Bloodaine yang bisa. Selain itu, gelombang energinya yang halus namun kuat juga sudah familiar bagiku. Dia...

"Jungmo!" Sungmin memekik senang.

"Jungmo" Ulangku setengah berbisik. Pemuda itu adalah Kim Jungmo La Ruffyan, tunangan Ahra Nuna. Aku dan Sungmin dengan mudah mengenalinya karena gelombang energinya yang khas dan kekonsistenannya dalam hal memilih perwujudan sejak aku mengenal Jungmo dua tahun lalu, penampilan manusianya selalu seperti itu. Bloodaine kedua yang tidak kreatif dalam memilih perwujudan selain Sungmin...

"Hai Sungmin-ah, hai Kyuhyun-ah" Jungmo mengangguk ramah pada kami. Sungmin sudah akan berlari mendekatinya, namun aku mencekal tangan gadis itu dan memaksanya tetap berdiri di sisiku. Bukan bagaimana, namun Jungmo adalah Assassin. Dia memang baik padaku dan Sungmin. Tetapi sama dengan Assassin lainnya, Jungmo memiliki loyatasi yang sedikit keterlaluan pada kaum kami. Siapa tahu kedatangannya kali ini bukan untuk kunjungan sosial, melainkan demi membunuh kami. Kau tak pernah bisa mempercayai Assassin sepenuhnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Jungmo tampak sedikit tersinggung melain raut wajah definsifku. Tampak dia kecewa karena aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya setelah mengenalnya dua tahun penuh. "Oh, singkirkan nada suara permusuhan itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku memang Assassin, namu aku tetap merupakan teman kalian. Tunangan Ahra, kakakmu sendiri. Sampai kapan kau baru mau melunakkan sikapmu padaku?"

Ketegangan yang melandaku sedikit mengendur. "Mianhe, Jungmo-ah. Sudah kebiasaan. Aku bukannya berniat memusuhi atau apa. Hanya waspada, kau tahu. Hidup sebagai pelarian akan membuatmu sedikit paranoid"

"Itu hanya berlaku bagi Kyuhyun saja" Sinis Sungmin sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari cekalanku. "Aku tidak separanoid dia"

"Aku hanya menjagamu agar tetap hidup. Jika bukan Ahra Nuna yang memintaku langsung, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menendang bokongmu menjauh" balasku cepat. Sungmin tampaknya akan mendebat ucapanku, namun aku memilih memfokuskan perhatian pada Jungmo. "Ada apa, Jungmo-ah? Mengapa kau mengunjungi kami?"

Berbeda denganku, Jungmo adalah tipe yang pandai berbasa-basi. Setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya pasti melewati sedemikian banyak penyaringan ketat. Jadi aku agak kaget saat Jungmo menjawab pertanyaanku dengan blak-blakan. "Aku mencari kalian untuk menanyakan keberadaan Ahra. Dia menghilang".

"Ahra ? Cho Ahra Sung Chares?_kakakku?"_ ulangku kaget bercampur bingung. "Menghilang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah" Jungmo mengangkat bahunya. Ekspresinya merupakan perwujudan nyata dari ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang melanda. "Yang jelas dia menghilang. Kejadiannya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu, Ahra mendapat titah dari Dewan Tertinggi untuk menyelidiki makhluk aneh pembunuh Bloodaine yang berkeliaran di dimensi ini. Agak membingungkan juga, mengingat bahwa tugas-tugas seperti itu biasanya menjadi para tugas Assassin Dewan hanya bertindak sebagai pemikir, sementara kamilah pelaksananya. Namun karena titah itu dari Dewan Tertinggi, maka suka tidak suka Ahra mematuhinya. Dia pergi kemari tiga hari yang lalu dan tidak pernah kembali"

"Mungkin dia masih sedang menyelidiki. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ahra meninggalkan Bloodarchane dalam waktu lama" aku berusaha menenangkan Jungmo.

"Tapi semuanya dilakukan atas tugas" Jungmo bersikeras. "Dari surat perintah yang kutemukan, Ahra hanya mendapat waktu selama satu hari untuk mengadakan penyelidikan. Tidak biasanya dia mengabaikan perintah seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu seperti apa Ahra"

Ya! Aku tahu. Kakakku itu agak sedikit terobsesi dengan surat perintah. Dia akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk mengadaikan nyawanya sekalipun, untuk memenuhi titah yang diberikan dalam surat perintah. Melanggar titah-terutama yang diberikan oleh Dewan Tertinggi-mustahil dilakukan oleh Ahra. Sama mustahilnya dengan Ahra membacok kepalanya sendiri.

"Memang makhluk apa yang membunuhi Bloodaine?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mata membulat cemas. Kecemasannya beralasan. Selain soal Ahra yang lenyap, tidak biasanya ada makhluk membunuhi Bloodaine-biasanya kamilah yang menjadi pembunuh.

"_Molla_" Jungmo mulai kehilangan kendali-sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu, Sungmin-ah! Ahra lenyap sementara menyelidiki soal makhluk tidak jelas yang tercantum dalam surat perintah! Disana tidak dijabarkan seperti apa makhluknya, atau dari dimensi mana dia, atau apa sebenarnya dia! Hanya dijelaskan bahwa si pembunuh Bloodaone itu adalah makhluk berwujud gadis manusia dengan rambut pirang stowberry dan aura aneh-jangan tanya apa maksudnya"

Aku dan Sungmin bertukar pandang. Ini agak sedikit... Gila. Ya, Gila. Tak ada kata yang lebih bagus untuk menggambarkannya.

"Kau tahu dimana Ahra Nuna memulai pencariannya?" tanyaku.

Jungmo menjawabnya dengan gelagapan, membuat kefrustasian di wajahnya seketika menular padaku dan Sungmin.

Kakakku hilang dalam upayanya menyelidiki soal makhluk tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana dia memulai pencariannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara menemukannya lagi.

"Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Dewan Tertinggi terkait masalah ini, namun mereka tidak mau menjawabku. Terlalu rahasia, katanya. Posisiku terlalu rendah untuk mengetahui hal penting macam itu. Bahkan Heechul, yang memposisikan diriku sebagai pengawal pribadinya, tidak mau memberi informasi apapun. Dan soal Ahra mereka memang mengarahkan orang untuk mencarinya. Namun kurasa tak akan berhasil" Ujar Jungmo seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku mengangguk paham-aku tahu pasti bagaimana para Dewan Tertinggi. Mereka terkenal pelit dengan informasi, terutama Heechul. Namun jika kami tidak tahu apa-apa bagaimana kami mencari Ahra?

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke Bloodarchane" gumam Jungmo tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiranku. "Aku tidak meminta izin untuk pergi ke dimensi ini. Aku takut mereka akan mencariku dan menemukan kalian juga. Aku pamit dulu. Akan kutemui kalian disini seminggu lagi jika salah satu dari kalian menemukan informasi soal Ahra"

Aku dan Sungmin mengangguk. Kami mengamati Jungmo berjalan pergi sebelum sosoknya mengabur begitu saja di kegelapan; dia pasti sudah memasuki portal menuju Bloodarchane. Begitu Jungmo pergi, aku dan Sungmin kembali bertukar pandang. Sungmin menatapku dengan pandangan panik dan bingung-matanya bahkan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Ahra... Bagaimana..."

"Ya, Aku tahu" bisikku. "Aku tahu, Ming. Aku juga mencemaskannya" Ahra nuna memang tangguh, namun aku tak tahu setangguh apa si pemburu Bloodaine itu. Bagaimana jika dia lebih kuat dari pada Ahra Nuna? Bagaimana jika Ahra nuna berhasil dibunih olehnya? Bagaimana jika Ahra nuna dipergoki tengah memata-matainya, dan makhluk itu beserta kawannya-jika ada-membawanya pergi ke dimensi antah berantah yang tak kukenal untuk menyekapnya? Puluhan 'Bagaimana jika'—semuanya rata-rata negatif-melintas diotakku secara nyaris bersamaan. Diakui atau tidak, hal itu membuat kepalaku yang sakit karena sakaw-darah bertambah sakit. Rasanya seakan ada yang mencabik otakku dengan gerinda dari dalam.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya kepadaku.

"Molla. Yang jelas kita harus masuk ke dalam gudang dan menyembunyikan diri-siapa tahu keparat pembunuh itu tergoda untuk ikut membunuh kita" pungkasku cepat sembari berjalan ke gudang. Sungmin berjalan mengikutiku dibelakang seperti seokor anak anjing yang setia. Bagaikan dua maling profesional, kami melompat masuk kedalam lewat kaca jendela yang pecah. Kegelapan yang nyaris mutlak seketika menyambut kami.

"Tempat ini bahkan lebih busuk dibandingkan sebelumnya" sinis Sungmin ketika kami sudah berada di dalam gudang. Dengan gesit, dia menarik senter kecil dari tasnya dan memindai keseluruh ruangan untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain disini. Ternyata tidak ada, seperti biasa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada yang mengatakan padamu bahwa gudang ini sama berkelasnya dengan hotel Hilton [Hotel berbintang lima]" balasku tak kalah sinis sembari menghempaskan diri diatas terpal biru muda yang kugunakan sebagai alas tidur.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Namun haruskah katak-katak sialan itu memenuhi tempat ini? Dan apakahini hanya perasaanku saja atau kecoa-kecoa disini memang bertambah banyak?"

"Sungmin, jika kau berani membuka mulutmu lagi dan tidak berhenti mengeluh, maka yakinlah bahwa aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak bercanda. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk karena kasus Ahra nuna dan sakaw-darah. Jangan berani-berani menguji kesabaranku hari ini-tidak ada lagi sisa kesabaran pada diriku untuk diuji"

"Arraseo, Tuan Cho sinis. Aku diam. Kau puas? Aku diam!" Sungmin setengah merajuk dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas terpel merah mudanya sendiri, yang berjarak setengah meter dari terpalku. Selama lima menit yang melegakan, Sungmin berhasil menutup mulutnya, membuatku leluasa memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menemukan Ahra Nuna. Namun saat-saat indah itu mendadak diakhiri oleh pekikan Sungmin. Tsk!

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Sungmin menarik-narik lengan kemejaku dengan antusias.

"tahu apa? Bahwa ajalmu akan segera tiba? Apa yang tidak jelas dari permohonanku agar kau diam sesaat dan-

"Dan aku mendapatkan ide! Ide untuk menemukan Ahra!"

"Pasti hancur"

"Separuhnya" Sungmin mengangguk setuju,ckck. "Tapi tidak juga. Agak brilian, kalau dipikir ulang. Kyuhyun-ah, Ahra lenyap ketika mencari si pembunuh Bloodaine bukan ? jadi tidak salah jika kita beramsumsi jika lenyapnya Ahra terkait dengan si pembunuh brengsek itu"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Lalu, jika kita bisa menumakannya, maka kita bisa menemukan Ahra. Jungmo memang tidak tahu dimana kita bisa mencari si pembunuh itu, namun kita bisa membuatnya mencari kita. Kita pancing dia keluar. Kita berdua adalah Bloodaine, dan si pembunuh itu pasti akan mengincar kita"

Aku mulai paham maksud rencana Sungmin. "Maksudmu untuk menemukannya, kita harus menonjolakan ke-Bloodaine-an kita. Kita tunjukkan bahwa kita Bloodaine"

"Persis" Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya yang panjang kurus. "Kita pamerkan diri kita pada pembunuh itu. Kalau perlu kita buat _jingle_ yang menunjukkan bahwa kita adalah duo Bloodaine... tidak. Tidak usah senorak itu! Tapi kau mendapatkan maksudku"

"Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh dugaanku"

"Aku berterima kasih atas pujianmu, meski aku masih bisa mengendus hinaan dibaliknya" desus Sungmin, sementara aku tertawa lepas. Ya, pasti aku berhasil. Memang akan memakan waktu untuk menemukan si pembunuh, namun ini lebih baik dibandingkan duduk diam dan tidak mencoba melakukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

Hai! Hello! Aku membawa ff Kyumin baru!.

Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf kepada para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan 'Sorry, i still love you'. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mianhe. Aku janji dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan comeback di ff itu, dan aku janji aku akan membuatnya sampai end :D.

Oh ya, di chapter pertama ini kebanyakan penjelasan dari apa itu arti Bloodaine. Dan di chapter ini juga belum kelihatan jalan ceritanya. Mungkin ada yang sedikit bingung dengan chapter pertama ini, memang di chapter ini belum jelas jalan ceritanya(?) .-.

Maaf juga kalau ada typo, mengingat saya adalah dewinya typo ._.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ;**

Mind, pls to review :""?

30+ ff lanjut.

-30 ff di delet, sorry :")

Riview banyak maka update kilatt! *KISS*


End file.
